Die Rumtreiberjahre
by Fairy tale de moi
Summary: Eine klassische Marauderstory. Beginnt im ersten Jahr. Ich überspringe das zweite, dritte und vierte Schuljahr zu uninteressant und es endet voraussichtlich mit dem Tod von Lily und James. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :
1. Der Brief

Hallo, liebe Leute!

Das hier ist meine erste FF und es geht um die Rumtreiber und Lily (haha, quelle surprise). Geschrieben hab ich sie bereits bis Kapitel 28 und bis dahin ist sie auch schon auf ff.de veröffentlicht (für die, die sie unbedingt weiterlesen wollen, bevor es hier soweit ist). Hier poste ich sie jetzt auch noch (schließlich will frau möglichst viele Leser haben) und vermutlich werde ich sie einmal die Woche fortsetzen.

In der Hauptrolle sind, wie schon erwähnt, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew (den mag ich zwar nicht, aber leider gehört er dazu -.-). Die Geschichte beginnt im Jahre 1971, indem die fünf eingeschult wurden.

Des Weiteren viel Spaß beim Lesen

Liebe Grüße

Lena

Kapitel 1: Der Brief

„Guten Morgen."

Lily Evans gähnte herzhaft als sie die Küche betrat. Sie hatte Sommerferien und nutzte die Schulfreien Tage voll aus, indem sie bis mittags schlief. Ihre Eltern saßen bereits am Küchentisch aßen Mittagessen, ihre zwei Jahre ältere Schwester Petunia hockte daneben, in einer Hand die Gabel, in der anderen den Telefonhörer.

„Ja, Jess, klar können wir uns heute mit den Jungs treffen… nein, ich komm zu Fuß… ja, wir sehen uns dann dort…", quatschte sie in den Hörer. Sie sah kurz auf, als Lily sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und hob zum Gruß die Gabel. Lily grinste ihr zu, dann griff sie nach der Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln und lud eine große Portion auf ihren Teller. Darüber kippte sie Unmengen von Soße und begann zu essen. Als sie aufsah bemerkte sie, dass ihr Vater sie anstarrte. Sie schluckte hastig und fragte: „Was?"

Mr Evans schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und erwiderte: „Wie kannst du gerade mal zehn Minuten nach dem Aufstehen solche Unmengen von Essen in dich hineinschaufeln?"

Lilys überladene Gabel blieb auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Mund in der Luft hängen und sie grinste.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe Hunger."

Ihre Mutter lächelte ebenfalls. „Ach lass sie doch", sagte Mrs Evans und legte ihrem Mann beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sie muss eben noch groß und stark werden."

Dann blickte sie zu Petunia und fragte sanft: „Petunia liebes, könntest du bitte den Telefonhörer weglegen? Es stört, wenn du beim Essen die ganze Zeit mit deinen Freundinnen tratscht."

Petunia verdrehte genervt die Augen, verabschiedete sich aber und legte den Hörer beiseite.

„Jess, Mary und ich gehen heute Abend auf die Party von Anne. Vorher treffen wir uns noch mit ein paar Jungs in der Stadt um Eis zu essen", verkündete sie und matschte in ihrem Essen herum. Mr Evans hob eine Augenbraue und fragte: „Bist du mit dreizehn Jahren nicht noch etwas zu jung um dich mit Jungs zu treffen? Schau dir Lily an. Sie konzentriert sich voll und ganz auf die Schule und ihren Klavierunterricht."

Petunia verdrehte erneut die Augen und stöhnte: „Lily ist auch erst elf, Dad. Lass sie mal älter werden, dann geht sie auch aus."

Lily senkte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Essen. Diese Diskussion führten Mr Evans und Petunia schon seit Petunias erstem Date vor gut einem Jahr. Es endete stets damit, dass Petunia kreischte, niemand würde sie verstehen und Mr Evans resigniert in den Garten ging und anfing, Unkraut zu jäten. Doch heute ließ es Lilys Mutter gar nicht erst soweit kommen.

„Seid still ihr beiden und esst gefälligst weiter", fuhr sie dazwischen. Dann wandte sie sich an Lily und sagte: „Lily schatz, heute morgen ist ein Brief für dich gekommen. Er sieht offiziell aus. Hast du bei einem Wettbewerb oder so mitgemacht?"

Mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihrer jüngsten Tochter einen Umschlag aus gelbbraunem Pergamentpapier und einer Aufschrift in smaragdgrüner Tinte entgegen. Verwirrt griff Lily danach und las die Adresse.

Miss L. Evans

Kastanienallee 103 b

London

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", sagte sie, "ich habe bei keinem Wettbewerb mitgemacht." Doch sie hatte auch keinen Schimmer, wer ihr sonst schreiben könnte. Die einzige, die ihr schrieb, war ihre beste Freundin und die schickte nur Postkarten. Vermutlich wusste sie nicht einmal, dass es so etwas wie Pergament gab.

Auch Petunia machte ihren langen Hals noch länger und schielte neugierig auf den Brief.

„Mach ihn auf", drängte sie.

Folgsam drehte Lily den Umschlag um und entdeckte ein hübsches, altertümliches Siegel aus rotem Wachs. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und zog einen Bogen Papier heraus, ebenfalls Pergament. Als sie ihn entfaltete, prangte ihr in grünen Lettern der Schriftzug

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Entgegen. Lily blinzelte. Sollte das ein Witz sein? Sie las die Überschrift noch einmal und noch einmal, doch nichts veränderte sich. Also las sie weiter.

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst.

Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September, wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Minerva McGonagall_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Lily sah in die fragenden Gesichter ihrer Eltern und ihrer Schwester und grinste.

„Das ist witzig. Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Habt ihr euch das ausgedacht?"

Sie lachte, doch als niemand einstimmte, verstummte sie wieder. Allen stand ein großes Fragezeichen auf die Stirn geschrieben.

„Was? War das nicht eure Idee?", fragte sie ein wenig verunsichert.

„Gib mir mal den Brief, bitte", sagte Mr Evans anstatt einer Antwort und griff danach. Lily ließ es geschehen und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er den Brief Zeile für Zeile durchlas und seine Augen dabei immer größer wurden. Als er fertig war lachte er ebenfalls leise.

„Na da hat sich ja jemand was ausgedacht. ‚Wir erwarten Ihre Eule bis zum 31. Juli.'" Er schaute zu seiner Frau und fragte: „Kennst du jemanden, der so etwas schreiben würde?"

Er hielt ihr den Brief hin. Während Mrs Evans und Petunia den Brief gemeinsam lasen, untersuchte Lily den Pergamentumschlag und zog ein weiteres Blatt Papier heraus. Darauf stand eine Liste von Dingen, die sie kaufen sollte. Aufgeregt überflog sie die Seite. Umhänge, Kessel, Zauberstab, Unmengen von Büchern –und was stand da? Eine Eule, eine Katze oder eine Kröte?! Und Erstklässler durften keinen eigenen Besen haben?

Sie schaute auf, als sie auch ihre Mutter und Petunia lachen hörte. Sie schienen es ebenfalls für einen Witz zu halten, doch ihre Mutter sagte: „Tut mir leid, ich kenne niemanden, der genug Fantasie hätte um so etwas zustande zu kriegen. Aber ich denke, wenn der Brief von Freunden oder Verwandten kommt, werden sie sich sicher bald melden. Sie können schließlich nicht erwarten, dass wir sofort wissen, was es damit auf sich hat."

Sie gab den Brief an Lily zurück.

„Warte es ab, da wird sich schon jemand melden."

Lily nickte, las den Brief noch einmal durch, dann ließ sie ihn wieder in seinem Umschlag verschwinden. Er war sicher von Freunden oder jemandem aus der Familie. Vielleicht eine nachträgliche Geburtstagsüberraschung?

Schweigend beendete sie ihre Mahlzeit. Als sie fertig war, half sie Mrs Evans beim Aufräumen der Küche, bevor sie, vorbei an Petunia, die wieder mal am Telefon hing, in ihr Zimmer hinauf ging. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und versuchte ein wenig zu lesen. Doch sie konnte sich partout nicht auf ihr Buch konzentrieren. Noch immer Spukte der Brief in ihrem Kopf herum. Wer würde ihr so etwas schreiben? Und warum? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und obwohl sie wusste, wie fantastisch die Vorstellung von einer Schule für Zauberei war, keimte in ihr doch die leise Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch wahr sein könnte. Und während sie so grübelte fiel sie irgendwann in einen leichten Schlaf, in dem sie träumte, sie könnte zaubern und würde auf einem Besen fliegen.

Als sie ruckartig wieder aufwachte, war weniger als eine Stunde vergangen. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Was hatte sie geweckt? Ein leises Klopfen ließ sie aufhorchen und zum Fenster blicken. Ihr stockte der Atem. Da saß doch tatsächlich eine hübsche, dunkelbraun gefiederte Eule auf dem Sims und starrte sie aus goldenen Augen an. Lily starrte zurück. Was machte eine Eule da vor ihrem Fenster? Ein weiteres Klopfen des Tieres riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und sie ging zum Fenster. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass der Vogel einen Brief im Schnabel hielt. Wie der erste, war auch dieser aus Pergament. Lily riss das Fenster auf. Die Eule segelte gemächlich in ihr Zimmer, ließ den Brief auf Lilys Schreibtisch fallen und nahm dann auf ihrem Kleiderschrank Platz. Lily nahm den Umschlag und betrachtete ihn.

_Lilian Evans_

Stand in violetter Tinte darauf. Nichts weiter. Sie drehte ihn um und öffnete ihn. Darin fand sie einen Bogen Papier, den sie schnell herauszog und entfaltete.

_Liebe Lilian,_

_Vermutlich überrascht Dich dieser Brief, ebenso wie der Weg, auf dem er überbracht wurde. Aber das ist so üblich in meiner Welt. Denn genauso wie Du, Lilian, bin ich eine Hexe. Du fragst dich jetzt bestimmt, wer ich bin und warum ich Dir schreibe. Mein Name ist Amanda Giles und ich schreibe Dir, weil Du gestern eine Einladung nach Hogwarts bekommen hast. _

_Da ich selber aus einer Familie von Nicht-Zauberern stamme, weiß ich, wie überraschend und vielleicht auch erschreckend die Nachricht ist, dass es da etwas Unerklärliches und Unglaubliches wie Magie in unserer Welt gibt und dass Dir die Türen zu diesen unerklärlichen und unglaublichen Dingen geöffnet werden. Und ich weiß auch, dass Du wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung hast, wo du deine Schulsachen herbekommst und wie man nach Hogwarts gelangt._

_Aus diesem Grund werde ich Dich morgen, am Mittwoch den 23. Juli, besuchen um die bei deinen Besorgungen und anderen Dingen zu helfen._

_Ich hoffe, der Termin passt dir und ich freue mich schon darauf, dich kennen zu lernen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Amanda Giles_

_PS: Du kannst meine Eule benutzen um Hogwarts die Antwort auf den Brief zu schicken. Gib ihr einfach deine geschriebene Antwort und lass sie fliegen. Sie weiß, wo sie hin muss._

Lily starrte auf die geschriebenen Zeilen. Das war einfach unglaublich. Konnte das sein? Konnte es eine Welt geben, in der Menschen zauberten und hexten und Eulen die Post überbrachten? Sie blickte hoch zu dem Vogel, der sie vom Schrank aus beobachtete. Er wirkte durchaus intelligent genug. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und streichelte ihn. Dann flatterte er plötzlich auf und ließ sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder.

„Na", fragte sie leise, „hast du vielleicht Hunger?"

Die Eule schuhute. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, öffnete Lily ihre Zimmertür und ging hinunter in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter noch immer zugange war.

„Mum? Sieh mal, was gerade gekommen ist."

Mrs Evans drehte sich um und schrie kurz auf.

„Wo kommt denn der Vogel her?!"

Lily lachte und erklärte: „Der hat mir einen Brief gebracht. Kennst du eine Amanda Giles?"

Sie hielt ihrer Mutter den Brief hin. Diese las ihn durch und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, ich kenne diese Frau nicht. Und sie will morgen herkommen? Naja, wir haben dann nichts vor, also wäre es kein Problem. Und vielleicht klärt sie das mit diesen Briefen auf."

„Und was ist mit dem PS? Dass ich die Eule nach Hogwarts schicken soll?", fragte Lily. Mrs Evans überlegte kurz, dann erwiderte sie: „Wenn diese Miss Giles morgen kommt, sehen wir erstmal, was das Ganze überhaupt soll. Dann kannst du die Antwort immer noch schicken."

„Okay." Lily nickte. Dann fiel ihr die Eule ein.

„Darf ich der Eule etwas zu fressen geben?"

„Ja, natürlich. Wir müssten noch irgendwo altes Brot herumliegen haben. Du weißt schon, das Zeug, das wir immer zu Paniermehl zermahlen."

Lily nickte und ging zum Schrank um das Brot heraus zu suchen.


	2. Amanda Giles

Kapitel 2: Amanda Giles

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily, entgegen ihrer Gewohnheiten, früh auf. Beinahe sofort kam die Erinnerung an den Tag zuvor zurück. Sie sprang in freudiger Erwartung aus dem Bett, zog hastig die erstbesten Klamotten an, die sie fand (Jeans und ein hellblaues T-Shirt) und lief ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Als sie in den Spiegel sah, erblickte sie nur einen Haufen zerwühltes, rotes Haar und irgendwo darunter strahlten ihre grünen Augen hervor. Blitzschnell wusch sie sich das Gesicht und schaffte es irgendwie, ihre Haare mit dem Kamm zu zähmen. Anschließend rannte sie die Treppe hinunter, direkt in die Küche. Mr Evans sah überrascht auf.

„Nanu, Lily, was ist denn mit dir heute los?"

Auch Mrs Evans war verblüfft und fragte: „Seit wann stehst du in den Ferien früher auf als zwölf Uhr?"

Lily strahlte. „Heute erfahre ich, was es mit den Briefen auf sich hat. Das will ich jetzt unbedingt wissen", erwiderte sie fröhlich und begann, sich Müsli in den Mund zu schaufeln. Petunia schnaubte abfällig.

„Das ist bestimmt irgendein doofer Scherz. Das will dich jemand ärgern."

„Petunia, lass deiner Schwester doch die Freude", mahnte Mrs Evans und Lily fragte sie: „Ist die Eule immer noch da?"

Mr Evans prustete Kaffee auf seinen Teller. „Eule?", fragte er verdutzt. Lily ignorierte ihren Vater und sah ihre Mutter ratlos an.

„Ich weiß nicht, da habe ich gar nicht drauf geachtet."

Mrs Evans warf ihrer Tochter einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Wenn du dich schon dazu bereit erklärst ein Tier zu versorgen, musst du dich auch darum kümmern. Geh noch mal schnell nach oben und sieh nach ihr."

Gehorsam ließ Lily ihr Frühstück stehen und sprang auf um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Sofort war der Vogel vergessen.

„Ich mach auf", rief sie und lief zur Haustür. Als sie sie öffnete, lächelte ihr eine fremde Frau von etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahren mit strohblonden kurzen Haaren und einem Gesicht voller Sommersprossen entgegen.

„Hallo", sagte sie, „bist du Lilian Evans?"

„Ja, die bin ich. Ich möchte aber lieber Lily genannt werden", antwortete Lily.

„Gut, Lily ich bin in Amanda Giles. Ich nehme an, Bullet ist mit dem Brief angekommen?"

„Bullet?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

Amanda Giles lachte. „Meine Eule. Ist sie hier?"

Lily nickte. „Möchten Sie herein kommen, Miss Giles?"

„Oh ja, gerne."

Lily ließ die Frau ins Haus und führte sie in die Küche.

„Mum, Dad, das hier ist Miss Giles. Sie hat die Eule geschickt."

Miss Giles lächelte freundlich, als Lilys Eltern ihr nacheinander die Hand reichten. Petunia winkte sie kurz zu.

„Hallo, Mr und Mrs Evans. Ich bin sicher, Sie haben den Brief ebenfalls gelesen. Und auch die Einladung nach Hogwarts, nehme ich an?"

„Ja", antwortete Mr Evans. „Und nun setzen Sie sich doch bitte und erklären Sie uns, was es mit der ganzen Sache auf sich hat."

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Miss Giles und nahm am Küchentisch Platz. Mrs Evans stellte eine Tasse Tee vor ihr am und ließ sich ebenfalls auf einem der Stühle nieder. Miss Giles trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee, dann begann sie zu erzählen.

„Nun, vor fast vierzehn Jahren habe ich, genau wie du, Lily, meinen Hogwarts-Brief bekommen. Ich war vollkommen überrascht und dachte, es würde sich um einen Scherz handeln. Doch wenige Tage später besuchte mich jemand, so wie ich dich jetzt besuche, und machte mir klar, dass Magie und Hexerei keinesfalls nur in unserer Fantasie existieren. Es gibt sie wirklich und du, liebe Lily, wirst gemeinsam mit anderen jungen Hexen und Zauberern, lernen, sie zu beherrschen. Ich bin heute hier um dir dabei zu helfen dich auf Hogwarts vorzubereiten, deine Schulsachen mit dir zu kaufen und dir alles weitere zu erklären."

Lily strahlte die Frau an. „Sie meinen, es gibt wirklich eine Schule für Magie, und ich darf hingehen?"

Miss Giles lächelte zurück und erwiderte: „Natürlich."

Lily drehte sich zu ihren Eltern um, die jedoch misstrauisch wirkten.

„Ach kommen Sie, Sie erwarten doch nicht wirklich, dass wir das glauben? Was hat das wirklich zu bedeuten?", fragte Mrs Evans.

Miss Giles lachte leise. „Sie glauben mir nicht, stimmt's? Nun, ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Während Kinder unglaublich offen und vertrauensselig sind, was solche Dinge betrifft, glauben Erwachsene nur das, was sie sehen und manchmal nicht einmal das. Aber ich werde es Ihnen zeigen."

Sie griff in ihre Jacke und zog einen langen, dünnen Stab aus rötlichem Holz hervor. Sie schwang ihn kurz, sagte das Wort _Florale _und plötzlich sprossen aus allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen und Ecken der Küche schneeweiße Lilien hervor. Lily klappte der Mund auf und sie sah, dass es ihren Eltern und Petunia ebenso erging. Das war wirklich und wahrhaftig Magie.

„Kann ich das auch lernen?", fragte sie begeistert.

„Aber ja", erwiderte Miss Giles fröhlich, „und noch viel mehr."

Da wandte sich Lily an ihre Eltern und sagte bestimmt: „Ich gehe nach Hogwarts."

Mr und Mrs Evans sahen sich hilflos an. Sie wussten, dass ihre Tochter sehr stur war. Nun hatte sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, auf diese ominöse Zauberschule zu gehen, also würde sie nichts und niemand davon abhalten können. Sie selbst trauten der Sache noch nicht so ganz. Diese Blumen waren schon eindrucksvoll gewesen, doch was sollten diese Dinge ihrer Tochter in der Zukunft bringen?

Doch auch darauf wusste Miss Giles eine Antwort.

„Sie müssen wissen, Ihre Tochter lernt in Hogwarts keine dummen Zaubertricks, wie sie Leute im Zirkus oder auf der Straße zeigen. Was in Hogwarts gelehrt wird ist echte Magie. Wenn Lily dorthin geht, wird sie vollständig in die Zaubererwelt eingegliedert. Selbstverständlich gibt es bei uns auch Berufe, die sie ausüben kann. Sie kann zum Beispiel Lehrerin werden, oder bei der Bank arbeiten, oder als Heilerin, oder im Zaubereiministerium. Es gibt so viele Dinge."

Mr Evans starrte sie an. „Es gibt ein Ministerium für Zauberei?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Natürlich. Wir sind eine organisierte Gesellschaft, wie jeder andere Staat auch. Die Nichtmagische Gemeinschaft bekommt nur nichts davon mit, weil wir uns gut zu verstecken wissen."

Das mussten Lilys Eltern erst einmal verdauen. Diese Nachricht war für sie absolut überwältigend. Schließlich schien Mr Evans wieder sicher zu sein, die Kontrolle über sich zu haben und fragte: „Wie viel soll der Spaß denn kosten?"

"Nichts", antwortete Miss Giles sofort. "Sie müssen bloß die Zauberutensilien und die Bücher bezahlen."

Mr Evans klang noch immer ein wenig skeptisch, als er fragte: "Und wo bekommen wir die Sachen? Ich meine, Zauberstäbe, Kessel und Drachenhauthandschuhe findet man schließlich nicht in jedem X-beliebigen Kaufhaus."

"Nein, natürlich nicht", lachte die Besucherin, "aber wir kaufen die Sachen in London. Es gibt hier eine Gegend, wo man sie bekommt."

"Und Sie wollen jetzt mit unserer Tochter in die Stadt gehen und diese Zaubersachen mit ihr besorgen?"

"Ja. Aber wenn Sie mir nicht trauen, können Sie selbstverständlich mitkommen."  
Lily sah ihre Eltern gespannt an. "Biiitteee", flehte sie. Mr und Mrs Evans schauten sich in die Augen und Mrs Evans sagte: "Na ja, wir können ja mal mitgehen. Es kann ja nicht schaden."

Lily stieß einen freudigen Schrei aus und fiel ihren Eltern um den Hals. "Danke", rief sie.

Nur eine Stunde später stand Lily mit ihren Eltern und Miss Giles vor einem kleinen Pub in London. "Zum tropfenden Kessel" stand auf einem Schild über der Tür. Petunia hatte sich geweigert mitzukommen. Sie war lieber wieder mit ihren Freunden unterwegs. Also führte Miss Giles nur Lily und ihre Eltern hinein.

"Hey, Tom", grüßte sie den Mann hinter dem Tresen, schob die Familie Evans jedoch weiter ohne anzuhalten, bis sie in einem kleinen Hinterhof standen.

"Pass auf", sagte sie zu Lily, "gleich kommen wir an den Ort, an dem du alles bekommst, was du brauchst. Und zwar nicht nur jetzt, sondern vermutlich für den Rest deines Lebens. Und dazu tippst du mit deinem Zauberstab dreimal auf diesen Stein."

Sie hob ihren Stab und klopfte an die Mauer. Die begann mit einem Mal, sich zu bewegen und zu verformen, bis sie vor einem Meterhohen Torbogen standen, der in eine enge Gasse führte. Auf einem Schild am Haus gegenüber stand in großen goldenen Lettern "Winkelgasse".

Lily trat einen Schritt vor und erstarrte dann staunend bei dem Anblick hunderter Menschen in bunten Umhängen und anderer merkwürdiger Kleidung und zahlreicher Läden, die die Straße säumten und die wunderlichste Dinge verkauften. Völlig begeistert drehte sie sich im Kreis und wusste nicht, wo sie zuerst hinschauen sollte. Miss Giles beugte sich zu Lily hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Willkommen in deiner Welt."

Etliche Stunden später hatte Lily schon einiges über die Zaubererwelt erfahren. Zuerst hatte sie das Zauberergeld kennen gelernt, das ihre Eltern in Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, gegen normales Geld bekamen. Sie hatte gelernt, dass Nicht-Magier als "Muggel" bezeichnet wurden und dass sie von den meisten Zauberern nicht ernst genommen wurden. Und sie hatte unendlich viele magische Gegenstände und Bücher gesehen. Sie besaß nun einen eigenen Zauberstab aus hellem Weidenholz und ein hübsches, schneeweißes Kätzchen, zu dem sie ihre Mutter stundenlang überredet hatte, und das sie "White Cake" getauft hatte.

Und nun saß sie in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und blätterte durch ihre Schulbücher. Die Eule von Miss Giles hatte sie sofort mit ihrer Zusage nach Hogwarts geschickt und jetzt hatte sie all ihre neuen Sachen um sich herum ausgebreitet und sah sich alles genau an. Schließlich wollte sie nicht komplett ahnungslos sein, wenn sie in einem Monat mit vielen anderen Zauberern zu ihrer neuen Schule fuhr.

Der Juli verging für sie schleichend langsam. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie in ihrem Zimmer mit ihren Büchern und White Cake. Einmal probierte sie aus Spaß Miss Giles' Blumenzauber aus. Beim achten oder neunten Versuch schaffte sie es tatsächlich, ein einzelnes, winzig kleines Vergissmeinnicht aus ihrem Kopfkissen sprießen zu lassen. Sie pflückte die magische Blüte und stellte sie in eine kleine Vase auf ihrem Nachttisch.

Ihre Eltern freuten sich sehr für sie und waren ebenfalls gespannt, wie es ihr in Hogwarts gefallen würde. Petunia hingegen schien der Gedanke, dass ihre Schwester eine Hexe werden würde, ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen. Lily hatte nie eine besonders enge Beziehung zu Petunia gehabt, doch sie waren stets miteinander ausgekommen. Nun jedoch ertappte sie ihre Schwester immer wieder, wie sie ihr einen wütenden oder gar hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf. Als sie Petunia darauf ansprach, antwortete diese nicht, sondern stellte einfach den Fernseher lauter.

Und so wurde es schließlich September. Lily war früh wach am ersten Tag des Monats und begann schon, ihren Koffer zu packen. White Cake lockte sie in den Weidenkorb, mit dem sie ihn transportierte und da sie nicht wusste, ob es in der Zaubererwelt auch einfache Bücher wie Romane oder Jugendbücher gab, steckte sie sich noch einen ganzen Berg davon ein.

Ihr Frühstück schlang sie zur Belustigung ihrer Eltern in Windeseile hinunter und als sie schließlich um halb elf Uhr los wollten, stand sie schon fix und fertig im Flur und trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Ihre Eltern luden den Koffer ins Auto (Petunia hatte sie wieder einmal geweigert, mitzufahren um ihre Schwester zu verabschieden) und dann ging es endlich los. Die ganze Fahrt über plapperte Lily fröhlich vor sich hin, sprang von einem Thema zum nächsten, wobei jeder zweite Themawechsel unweigerlich zu Hogwarts führte. Als sie schließlich am Bahnhof King's Cross angekommen waren, hatte sie ihren Eltern bereits ein Ohr weggeredet, weshalb die beiden ganz froh waren, als ihre Tochter aus dem Auto sprang und sofort zum Kofferraum lief um ihren Koffer herauszuholen. Auf dem Weg zum Bahnsteig schob Mr Evans den Gepäckwagen, während Lily, den Korb mit White Cake an sich gedrückt, vor ihm her hüpfte.

Sie lief sofort zu der Absperrung zwischen Gleis Neun und Gleis Zehn. Miss Giles hatte gesagt, sie könnte einfach hindurch gehen und tatsächlich: Als sie die Hand nach der Wand ausstreckte, verschwand diese einfach zwischen den Steinen. Sie winkte ihren Eltern und trat dann durch das Tor in die andere Welt.

Im ersten Moment konnte sie sich nicht rühren. Sie stand einfach nur da und sah sich auf dem überfüllten Bahnsteig um. Hier tummelten sich hunderte von Zauberern in allen Altersgruppen. Kinder und Eltern verabschiedeten sich voneinander, Schüler halfen sich gegenseitig dabei, ihre schweren Koffer in den Zug zu wuchten und überall sah man kleine Grüppchen von Jugendlichen herumstehen, die sich lautstark über ihre Ferienerlebnisse unterhielten.

Hinter Lily traten ihre Eltern durch das Portal und sahen sich ebenfalls beeindruckt um.

„Es muss unheimlich aufwendig und schwierig sein, all dies vor den Menschen zu verstecken", meinte Mr Evans kopfschüttelnd, während seine Tochter ihn und seine Frau durch die Leute zum Zug schleifte. Einige der umstehenden Zauberer musterten die Muggel neugierig, andere hingegen schienen nicht sonderlich begeistert, sie hier zu sehen. Mr Evans brachte Lilys Koffer in ein leeres Abteil im Zug und kam wieder heraus auf den Bahnsteig, wo Lily sich bereits mit einer festen Umarmung von ihrer Mutter verabschiedete. Plötzlich hatte das Mädchen ein wenig Angst vor dem, was auf sie zukam. Gleichzeitig war sie traurig, weil sie ihre Eltern lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen würde. Sie verabschiedete sich von beiden unter Tränen, bevor sie selbst in den Zug stieg. An der Tür winkte sie noch einmal kurz, dann war sie allein.


End file.
